


Massage?

by shushumimi123



Series: Scorbus: Married Shenanigans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I might add another part where it's just the shamless smut, M/M, Married Scorbus, so close to smut, tumblr writer ask memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: A quick Scorbus drabble based on the prompt: “Well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”





	Massage?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble and the closest thing I've published to smut. Let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue on with this scene or never ever touch smut with a 10-foot pole ever again?

Scorpius observed Albus for the past five minutes. They were both sitting in their bed, Scorpius with his book in his lap and back against the bedboard while Albus was reading the Prophet all while...

"You've been rubbing your shoulder for the past ten minutes," Scorpius finally said when Albus hissed for the millionth time. 

Albus looked up at Scorpius, giving him a confused look. "What?" He asked while his arm was still across his chest with his hand on his shoulder where he had just been rubbing.

Scorpius gave him a stern look and scooted closer, setting his book aside. "Al, you've been rubbing your shoulder since you woke up. Does it hurt," he asked and gently placed his hand on his back.

Albus shrugged and dropped his own hand. "It's nothing. It's fine," he said and sat up, trying to stretch out his back, but Scorpius could see that it didn't relieve the pain.

"Albus. Let me help," he insisted and took the prophet from his hands and set it over his book.

"How? I already took a painkiller. What else are you going to do?" Albus retorted.

Scorpius let a beat of silence pass before shrugging and averting his gaze. “Well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Albus blinked at the statement before a smile grew on his face. "Really? Can you even give massages?"

With a huff, Scorpius shifted to his knees and sat up taller. "Yes, I can. I know my anatomy. And if anything, it'll feel better with just touching you and stuff," he explained with a wave of his hand.

Albus laughed and caught the hand, kissing the wedding ring on the fourth finger. "Are you saying all we did ten minutes back wasn't enough touching?"

Scorpius bit back a giggle and nodded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "It's never enough." 

Albus hummed in agreement, and Scorpius pulled back, clearing his throat. "Alright, turn around."

"Oh, bossy," Albus teased before laying down and turning onto his stomach, but not before catching Scorpius rolling his eyes.

Scorpius shifted and straddled him and hovered. "Alright, where to start," he said to himself and reached for oil on their side table. But, they didn't have oil. Only lube.

He studied the bottle before holding it to Albus' face. "Is this the one with three ingredients," he asked, deciding using the organic one would probably be the closest bet.

Albus groaned from actual strain to turn his head to face the bottle. "Yup. That's it. Wait, are you seriously massaging me with lube?"

Scorpius was already pouring it onto Albus' back and nodded. "Yeah, unless you want me to get cooking oil."

Albus laughed underneath him and shifted his arms to his sides. "No, this is fine," he mumbled.

Scorpius nodded and focused on the task at hand. He started to spread the lube around, trying to work out there all was knotted up. 

He started pushing down slightly on the paraspinal muscles, making his way down from the base of the neck to the tailbone. Then, he made his way up again using the balls of his hands to press the muscles.

"Fuck, that feels good," Albus groaned out, and Scorpius couldn't help but lean down to give him a quick kiss on the shoulder. 

Scorpius continued with the shoulders, kneading them before circling his hands around the scapula and when he got to a particularly tight knot, he pressed down and 'crack.'

"God," Albus moaned, and Scorpius could see his body relax. "Do that again. Just crack everything, babe."

"You got it, boss," he teased and made his way back down the spine.

With every crack, Albus let out an obscene moan, followed by a string of praises. As Scorpius pressed his sides and worked his muscles, Albus groaned in pleasure to the point where his sighs even sounded indecent.

It would be stupid for Scorpius not to notice how hot the room had suddenly gotten with Albus' sounds and his affectionate touching. But by a simple thing like a massage, he hadn't expected it to get to him so quickly. And he certainly did not expect his briefs to start feeling so constricting. 

Scorpius tried not to think about it as he rocked his body, using the momentum to press down on Albus' back and how the motion was a form of torture for himself and filled his mind with everything else he wanted to be doing that moment. 

Albus mumbled something, and it snapped Scorpius out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Albus shifted and pushed himself up, looking up at Scorpius. A cheeky yet dishevelled look. "I'm so fucking horny right now."

Scorpius' eyebrows shot up. This was one of the many reasons they got married. Their ability to always be in the same boat. Though, Scorpius couldn't give up on having a little poke. 

"You are? Really? Just from a simple massage," he teased and bit his lip at Albus' smirk and how he held nothing back to take him in. 

"You're one to talk. With you panting like that and getting out excited," Al pointed out, and Scorpius blushed.

"No, I wasn't. I'm not," Scorpius mumbled in faux-innocence and caught Albus' hungry gaze. Something he was sure looked exactly like his own.

"Are you calling me a liar," Albus asked and suddenly turned over, tossing Scorpius off of him and catching him from falling off the bed and caging him in with his body.

Scorpius gasped, and limbs were everywhere as he laughed. "No! No, I'm not," he giggled and reached out to push back Albus' hair and kiss me. "But if I was, what are you doing to do about it," he whispered.

With a growl, Albus pounced, and they couldn't think of a better way to start their mornings.


End file.
